hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Western Roman Empire
A fan-made character from Englands_Scones' fanfiction titled The World Conference (and what transpired) on Archive of Our Own, Western Roman Empire is the brother of Byzantine Empire and the father of Italy and Romano. Background Western Roman Empire (also known as West, Western Rome, Western Empire) was a twin, his brother being Byzantine Empire. They were the sons of Roman Empire, having been adopted by him. After Roman Empire's death, the empire was split between the two sons. Western Roman Empire's land was weaker, and he was quickly overrun by barbarians. Western Roman Empire's human name is Gaius Octavian Septimus Pertinax Caesar. Appearance and Personality Western Roman Empire has medium length brown hair. He wears a cropped purple toga and a mauve long shirt underneath it. He has a red cape and sandals. He also wears a golden belt and cuffs. He has brown eyes and a distinctive curl on the left side of his head. He also has stubble. He looks somewhat like his father in a way, and many claimed that he was Roman Empire's reincarnated form. He is always seen with a fat blue bird that has an identical curl on its head. The bird's name is Augustus. He is calm and slightly depressed. He loves nature and wildlife, birds in particular. He is not a very good fighter, and prefers peace-talks over war. He does have a weapon, however. It is a spear with the words 'Ego deditionem - Romani Imperii Occidentis' which means 'I surrender - Western Roman Empire' written on a white flag attached to it. He is a very artistic empire, often playing his lyre. However, he is terrible at playing it. He is better at painting and mosaics. : "Put that away, Gaius Octavian Septimus Pertinax Caesar. Two people crying is enough." - Empire's reaction when Western Empire pulled out his lyre during Byzantine Empire's final moments. Relationships Roman Empire: 'Western Empire's Father, Roman Empire conquered almost all of the known world. Most languages can trace back to Rome. Roman Empire was tough and loved the ladies. Rome found West and his brother in the woods as children. He raised them as his own and made them his heirs. After his death, Western Empire and Byzantine Empire inherited the empire, splitting it in half between them. 'Byzantine Empire: Western Empire's twin. The two are not identical, but they both have a love for art and beauty. Byzantine is very good at painting. Even though Byzantine Empire ruled most of Turkey, he had influence in Russia. He married Volga (also known as Mother Volga) and they had three children: Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus. Eventually, however, he disappeared, not to be seen until much later, when China recognises him while eating at a restaurant in Pisa. He founded the Eastern Orthodox Church. 'Mother Volga:' Volga and Western Empire did not get along very well for unknown reasons. 'Italy: '''Western Roman Empire's younger son, Italy inherited the artistic skill that originally came from Rome. Italy was like his father in many ways, the main thing being the terrible fighting skills and the preference to surrender rather than fight. 'Romano: Romano was more like his uncle, acting tough, and swearing a lot. Byzantine and Romano seemed to get along better, and the two sharing a real bonding moment in Byzantine's final moments. He seems really distraught after Byzantine's passing. '''Atlantis: Atlantis was the perky island nation that couldn't swim to save his life and sank into the sea. However, Western Rome loved him greatly, and the two were close friends. It is said that the two were more than friends, but it is unknown. 'Russia: '''West's nephew, the two never talked face to face, but Russia seems to be more like his uncle than his father. The two both love flowers, Russia preferring sunflowers, and Western Empire preferring Hyacinths. 'Belarus and Ukraine:' Western Roman Empire never met his nieces in person. '''America: '''The two first meet when Western Empire works a one-night shift as a bartender at the mysterious ''Bar Italia. America helps him close the bar, and Western Rome walks with him to the hotel. America asks him his name, and Western Empire reveals his identity before disappearing into the shadows. They meet again when America goes back to the bar to investigate, finding only a worn down building. He breaks into the building and uncovers the tomb of Roman Empire and Western Roman Empire. The two have a chat, which is not featured in the story. '''England: '''England gets himself drunk at Western Empire's bar, and the bartender whips him up a drink that made him sober. England asks for the recipe, but it is not entirely known if he actually gets it. Death With the Visigoths on his front lawn, Western Empire appealed to his brother to help. However, Byzantine Empire ignored his pleas and Western Empire was slain in battle. Even though he died, he gets to visit his sons (but he owes God a big favour afterwards). He is buried alongside his father in a hidden tomb, which America, Russia, and Canada unearthed while looking for Western Roman Empire, who had served them drinks the previous night, disguised as a bartender. He later joined his brother and sons in battle against a still-very-much-alive-and-angry Carthage. There Byzantine finally broke the curse and faded at last, leaving his pendant for Italy and Romano to give Russia as a parting gift. Shortly after, Roman Empire and Western Rome returned to the afterlife, Rome taking as many potatoes as he could with him.